Human Lust is Just as Powerful as a Demon's Hunger
by Merley
Summary: InuSan (I want you. I want you too. But the others, surely we cannot hurt their feelings? Perhaps we should have thought of that before we went to bed tonight.) It's mating season and Inuyasha's hormones are jacked up, but why is Sango also responding?


**Hi guys! There is an InuSan Christmas Contest 2016 going on this holiday season. Please visit the InuSan-Fan-Group page located on deviantart for more details.**

* * *

It was not supposed to be like this. They were not supposed to be together. It was always Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango and Miroku. The names felt so right next to eachother, made for eachother, expected together. They were destined to be, forever.

As Inuyasha's peculiar moodiness and hostility (more than it already was) grew apparent, no one knew what to make of it. That is, until, Miyoga the flee paid them a visit, and told them all about it – mating season, as it was called, and apparently from Inuyasha's expression (or lack thereof) he wasn't all that surprised by the news.

"Why didn't you tell us?" A slightly red-faced Kagome had asked him.

"Didn't see the need too. Besides I can control myself!"

"Are you sure about that?" Miroku asked, both cautious and simply not believing him.

"What do I look like? You and that stupid wolf demon?! Puh-lease!"

"You called, mutt face?" The new guest caused the group to groan, deciding to do their own thing while the two began to argue over the reborn priestess's hand. Sango plopped herself down on a rock, deciding to wipe her weapon down, knowing that they'd be there a while.

She knew quite a bit about demons in heat, particularly the fact that not all demons reacted the same. Kirara for instance, demanded more attention. She'd often go off on her own, but always came back on the nick of time which suggested she'd always be somewhere close. She'd stay in her small form as much as possible, and her demon form when she was needed. And she would definitely be more involved on the battle field, excitingly taking her frustrations out on the bad guys which wasn't looked down by anyone.

She wondered briefly whether Inuyasha would have those traits, on the other hand he was already like that to begin with so it would be hard to tell.

"What are you thinking about, Lady Sango?" A voice caused her to turn to Kirara who was staring at her, and the visible flee who was jumping in the air ontop of her head to make sure she saw him.

"Nothing much, Miyoga. I was just a bit curious about demon mating season."

Miroku blinked, looking from the side to where Miyoga now was, successfully interrupting Sango's thought, "Wait, If you're here, then that means..."

"Sit boy!"

They all flinched at the familiar bang and cry for help.

* * *

"I say this is cause for a celebration!" Miroku announced between his group of friends, holding out the sake he was given by the generous villagers from the next village. Inuyasha's eyes twitched, leaning against the wall of the hut with his arms folded over his chest while Miroku opened the bottle and began pouring alcohol in different bowls.

"This has nothing to do with my predicament. You just wanted to get drunk tonight, didn't you?!" Inuyasha accused with a fiery glare.

"Sit down and enjoy yourself Inuyasha. You are now a man." Miroku toasted, holding his glass up and winding down once Inuyasha's glare hardened.

With a hmph and a wiggle of the nose (he was doing that a lot recently), he turned and walked away, "Whatever, it smells putrid, I'm out of here."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome grumbled his name in annoyance.

"Leave it Kagome." Miroku insisted, tapping his glasses with the other girls once again.

* * *

It was still night when Sango awoke, cuddled up with Kirara in her arms. Sitting up from where she was, she looked around Kaede's hut. Kagome was sleeping right next to Shippo, Miroku was sound asleep and closer to the door in a sitting position. The only person who wasn't there was Inuyasha, probably for the best.

With a yawn, she stood up, almost hastily, trying not to wake anyone up. Balancing herself until she exited the hut, she walked away to use the toilet. After finishing her business, she came straight back after washing herself down, only then noticing the not-so peculiar shadow hunched up over Kaede's hut with his hands behind his neck and his eyes tightly closed. But Sango could tell he wasn't quite asleep the way his senses were moving about, "Is it comfortable up there?"

His ear twitched as she figured, and he opened his eyes fully, sitting up. Sango was looking back at him through half narrowed eyes, "I could bring a cloth if you want. Or you could sleep down here."

Inuyasha took another whiff of air, before he jumped down the roof. Sango was surprised that he listened to her, quite honestly. She watched him as he sniffed the ground all the way towards her, before he looked up at her shadow with a sort of sparkle in his eye.

"You're in heat."

Sango blinked, before her entire face went red, resisting the urge to hold her hands in front of her person defensively. Instead she placed her hands over her hips and glared, "Go to bed, now."

Inuyasha stood up, towering over her with his height. Sango turned her head and looked up at him, not showing any indication that she was willing to back down. That is, until she felt Inuyasha's hand move across her face, cupping her cheek, "You... seem different to me today."

Sango shrugged the hand off, which collapsed right onto her shoulder, "What are you saying, Inuyasha?" She asked, trying not to raise her voice or waver. Honestly, she was starting to feel weird in her chest, it was probably because Inuyasha was acting weird, yes that must be it, "…. Sleep."

Inuyasha tightened his hand, digging his nails against her shoulder. Sango groaned by the impact, their eyes locked in a deadly staring match refusing to back down, just like on the battle field, "What is this...?"

"I... I don't know..." Sango responded with a whisper full of hesitation and confusion, that was what did it. Watching as Inuyasha's face began closing the gap between them. _Thump, Thump._ She could hear the sound of his heartbeat, _Thump_ or was that hers? _Thump._

Their lips were seconds apart from eachother until a voice broke their activities and fast, "Neh, Inuyasha, is that you?"

Kagome.

The voice caused Sango to jolt back and onto the ground, fully-awake, while Inuyasha blinked and turned back towards the voice, seemingly unperturbed by what had almost occurred.

"Ya, it's me. What's up?"

Kagome walked out of the hut, rubbing at her eyes before feasting them towards the scene in front of her. Sango was on the ground, rubbing her bottom. Inuyasha was staring at her seemingly a bit irritated, but for what? They both had flushed cheeks, and slightly panting.

Her face turned cold as she turned to Inuysha stone-faced, "What did you do, Inuyasha?"

Sango curled her feet against herself, trying to muster an exhausted smile to her friend, "He insisted he was stronger, and tried to attack which I dodged but then he pushed me Kagome."

"What?! I never-"

"Inuyasha." Kagome growled.

Inuyasha winced, fearing for the worst.

"Just because you're in heat doesn't mean you can take it out on other people. Geez, stop bothering others. I swear you're such a child sometimes. Come on Sango, let's leave without him."

"Right behind you Kagome" Sango said, her smile now real as she moved to stand up and dusted herself off. She walked to follow the retreating Kagome, feeling her hand brush against Inuyasha's forcing her to turn to him. The look in Inuyasha's eyes held anger no doubt, but there was also something more to them; need, excitement, pain. The look caused something to pulsate through her lower half, causing a shiver to run passed her entire body. Before she was off again to Kirara's side and he, away from them to contain his thoughts.

 _What did you do to me?_

Inuyasha thought as he was running, Sango as she went fast asleep.

* * *

Well I might write more if people like it, though for now it's one shot. It sort of reminds me of the other InuSan fic I did years ago which was completely OOC and chaotic... lol I have a lot of stories that I have to complete, but since there's a contest going I thought it would be appropriate to publish this story I've had in my notes since time.


End file.
